1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crude oil storage and more particularly to a receptacle for crude oil draining from the opening of a gate valve on the end of a storage tank horizontal drain line.
In isolated oil well producing sites, the crude oil is temporarily stored in a large capacity tank and periodically drained by a tank truck accessing the oil at a valve remote from the tank on the end of a tank drain line.
The tank truck is provided with a suction pump and hose which is connected with the horizontally disposed fluid passageway outlet port of a gate valve and after filling the truck tank, a relatively small amount of oil drips into the soil from the outlet port of the closed gate valve.
This invention provides a drip pan or receptacle for catching this relatively small amount of oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally relate to receptacles mounted on the hull of a boat for receiving fuel, exhausted through the fuel tank vent or to basin-like receptacles surrounding the top open end portion of a container or tank filler pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,125, issued Apr. 4, 1978, to Wilson for Spillage Collection Device for Fuel Tanks for Boats and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,443, issued Jun. 27, 1989, to Argandona for Spill Containment Device are considered state-of-the-art examples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,125 discloses a fuel vent spillage receptacle in which an upwardly open receptacle is secured to the outer surface of a boat adjacent it's fuel vent for receiving liquid draining therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,443 discloses a below ground upwardly open spill containment device which is sealed around the filler pipe opening of an underground tank. A spill container surrounding and sealed with the pipe is provided with a port which drains fuel, by gravity, spilling into the container to the tank filler pipe.
This invention is believed distinctive over these and other prior art patents by connecting an upwardly open lid closed horizontally disposed tubular container with the outlet port of a fluid drain line valve.